best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Castaway" by Yuna featuring Tyler, the Creator
'Castaway '''is a song by Malaysian singer-songwriter Yuna featuring American rapper Tyler, the Creator. It's the fifth single and the first track from Yuna's fourth international studio album ''Rouge. It was produced by Robin Hannibal and written by Hannibal, Yuna, Tyler, and Chloe Angelides. The song was released on October 16th, 2019. Lyrics 1: Yuna Hold up Got a minute for me? Yeah, I know I just show up (mmm) Didn't know I gotta call before Maybe you could spare a minute Sit down, you said I got way too much confidence Yuna Honestly You didn't see the best in me It feels like you're mocking me And now I've gone off so far away A castaway 2: Yuna But you don't even remember what you did back then Oh, yeah (mmm) Now, it didn't take forever for me to move on Make it work somehow Yuna I know, honestly You didn't see the best in me (you didn't see the best in me) It feels like you're mocking me And now I've gone off so far away A castaway 3: Yuna I think about what we had I guess I always known I've never had the chance You were never gonna give me a fair shot, yeah Leave it all in the past No use tryna dig up all the good times, too bad You got way too much confidence (yeah) Yuna Honestly (honestly) It wasn't so hard to see (oh) That you're not the one for me (you're not the one for me) Yeah, I'd rather be so far away A castaway 4: Tyler, the Creator Ayo, no point in lyin', no point in tryin' anymore Change of direction and now I'm flyin' to the door Am I bein' used? Question kinda dumb It's rhetorical in sum, at this point, I wanna run I don't need no handout I'ma cook solo and we'll see how it pan out May get too hot, I might have to bring the fan out now To drown you out, I ain't know it could blow that loud, damn We don't work out, big belly is on horizon You don't hear me now, you really don't have Verizon Yeah, we need silence, 'cause I need help If I was a pair of pants, I'd be looking for a belt 'Cause you always bring me down and I'm lookin' for an up So it's got me to a point where I do this to myself Am I bein' used? Question kinda dumb It's rhetorical in sum, at this point, I wanna run Yuna Gotta get, gotta get, hey Gotta get, gotta get, hey Gotta get, gotta get, hey Gotta get, gotta get, hey Gotta get, gotta get, hey Gotta get, gotta get away Gotta get, gotta get, hey Bet you don't even remember, yeah Yuna Honestly (honestly) You didn't see the best in me (you didn't see the best in me) It feels like you're mocking me (it feels like you're mocking me) And now I've gone off so far away A castaway Why This Song Rocks # It has a great intro and outro. # It's also a great intro to the album. # Soothing and beautiful vocals from Yuna. # A lovely chorus. # An awesome verse from Tyler, the Creator. # Beautiful sound and production. # Cool music video. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 Songs Category:Pop Category:R&B Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Rap